cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
C'Kelkah's ceremonial blade
Overview From the Story Arc "Division: Line" given by Angus McQueen. This Souvenir is restricted to the level range of 40-44. Souvenir's Text C'Kelkah's ceremonial blade This ceremonial Rikti blade was given to you by the Rikti Traditionalist leader C'Kelkah as a sign of her thanks. To you it is a memento, reminding you of the strange adventure so bizarre you call it by the Rikti name: Division: Line It all began when a strange Rikti dimensional experiment on the streets of the city turned into a pitched battle among the Rikti themselves! You went in to shut down the experiment and free civilians trapped between the warring sides. Though the situation was contained in the end, you were left wondering why the Rikti would ever fight each other? You next journeyed to a war-ravaged abandoned Earth to stop another Rikti interdimensional experiment. You fought Rikti fighting Rikti again, and discovered that one side had already damaged the other's portal equipment. You received word that a member of the Lost, now known by the Rikti name Nen'Kulf, wanted to speak with you. Nen'Kulf was worried, however, that Rikti from another faction might try to stop the meeting. You arrived in time to save Nen'Kulf from other Rikti who had caught him, and he explained to you that the Rikti on Earth were starting to factionalize. The battles you'd seen were between the Traditionalist faction, who sought to rebuild the Rikti civilization of their home world on Earth, and the Restructurist faction, who want to create a new Rikti society to handle the current situation. Nen'Kulf also gave you the location of a Traditionalist leader. Once Nen'Kulf information was confirmed you moved in and captured C'Kelkah, a Rikti dimensional travel scientist and one of the leaders of the Rikti Traditionalists. Curiously, you also found devices meant to disrupt interdimensional travel being prepared at the base. Disturbing trends revealed in C'Kelkah's initial interrogation were reinforved when you discovered that Nen'Kulf had been granted a full Rikti conversion following C'Kelkah's capture. You went to capture the transformed Nen'Kulf during his first action as a full Rikti of the Lineage of War. All plans were thrown into disarray when the Nemesis Army struck, kidnapping C'Kelkah! Nen'Kulf was killed in the attack as well. You went to recapture her from Nemesis, and found that the Rikti were already trying to do the same. Unfortunately, Nemesis had already moved C'Kelkah to another location. With few leads on C'Kelkah's location, you hit the next best thing: the stagging point fot a Traditionalist Rikti operation to rescue C'Kelkah. Using information you found there, you were able to find C'kelkah's current location and rescue her from the Nemesis Army. C'Kelkah was very thankful, and though communication was difficult, tried to thank you and explain the differences between the Rikti factions from her point of view. She explained that while the Traditionalists wanted to recreate the stable society of their home, the Restructurists were led by power hungry leaders of the Lineage of War, who wished to build a society they could rule. To show that she was willing to work in good faith, C'Kelkah provided the location of a facility the Restructurist Rikti used to convert Lost into new troops. You shut the place down and recovered several testimonial journals from Lost converts, including one written by Nen'Kulf. Decryptions of Nemesis Army documents you found when recapturing C'Kelkah showed that Nemesis had planned on capturing a Restructurist leader as well. With information from C'Kelkah, you were able to update the plan and captured the Restructurist general Lu'Bew, as well as plans for future Rikti operations. More important, however, was the discovery of a Rikti who used magical powers! When questioned about the mystic Rikti, C'Kelkah replied that some Lost converts had displayed an aptitude for arcane powers. The Traditionalists had not pursued this, but there were rumors that radical Restructurists had. There were even rumors that they'd captured a Circle of Thorns sorcerer and were forcing him to teach them magic. You investigated, and found out that the rumors were true. You captured a Circle mage called Otrant who told you that the Rikti were also interested in magical barriers. You next intercepted a Restructurist Rikti interdimensional expedition, and learned from the readings of the Rikti devices that the barrier sealing off the Rikti home world was magical in nature. Combined with the orders you found and the radical Restructurist's new magical power, it became evident that the Rikti sought to breach the mystic barrier to their home world! The final stage was setwhen the radical Restructurists overran a section of Oranbega rich in stored magical energy. You rushed to the scene and fought through both Circle of Thorns defenders and Rikti attackers until you were able to stop the Restructurists plans. With the radical Restructurists' defeat came the first hope of peace since the beginning of the Rikti War. C'Kelkah offered to begin cease-fire talks between the peoples of Earth and the Rikti Traditionalist faction. It's not a full peace, and it may be far off, but it is a chance. When asked why she had been willing to help fight the Restructurists, C'Kelkah's reasoning was simple. She worried that if the Restructurists could restore contact with the Rikti home Earth, they would likely be given free reign to continue on Earth until they achieved victory. She feared that with that taste of victory, they would not allow their power to be taken away and be merged back under the command of the Lineage of War. That they might not stop with one Earth alone. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs